Des vacances et une nuit mouvementée !
by Yuko22
Summary: La génération des Miracles invite leurs deux coach à venir en vacances avec eux, surtout quand ces Akashi qui choisit qui dormira avec qui, la nuit pourrais s'avère mouvementée !


**Hello, oui c'est encore moi, avec encore du Kuroko no basket vous en aurez marre à un moment non ?**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi**

 **Le plagiat c'est très mal les enfant**

 **Mes Ocs m'appartiennent**

 **Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi (dommage), il est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Des vacances et une nuit mouvementée !_**

 _ **PDV AYA**_

C'était un jour magnifique, l'entraînement de basket c'est terminer un peu avant 19h la Kiseki No Sedai (Génération des Miracles) et moi avons prévu de passer la première semaine des grandes vacances chez Akashi, qui nous avais menacé avec ses ciseau que s'il y avait le moindre bazar chez lui cela allait mal ce passer.  
Nous nous sommes donc donné rendez vous devant le collège, j'étais contente et en plus Akashi à accepter que Satsuki vienne avec nous.

 **3 jours plus tard**

Il y avait eu un soleil merveilleux pendant trois jours, nous avons pus nous balader sur la plage, faire des paries de basket et pleins d'autres choses amusantes ; surtout quand Kise c'est pris un poteau et qu'il était en train de lécher sa glace il en avait plein sur le visage c'était trop marrant.

 _ **Fin PDV AYA**_

Quand se fut le soir un buffet était dresser en l'honneur de la Kiseki No Sedai même si Aya n'en faisait point partis,  
plus tard dans la soirée Akashi dit qu'il était temps d'aller au ce coucher du coup Akashi réparti tous le petit monde dans les deux chambre d'ami(e)s qu'il avait mais l'une pouvait contenir trois personnes l'autre ne pouvait accueillir que deux personnes quelqu'un allait donc devoir dormir dans la dernière chambre qui se trouve être celle d'Akashi. Ils furent répartis comme cela : Murasakibara avec Midorima ; Kise avec Aomine et Satsuki ; Akashi et Akane.

Quand Aya entra dans la chambre elle fut interloqué par la grandeur de la pièce mais fut attendri car par dessus les mur rouge foncé il y avait les poster de chaque membres de la générations des miracles plus les tapis immense avec les couleurs de cette dernière, violet pour Murasakibara, vert pour Midorima, jaune pour Kise, rouge pour Akashi, bleu clair pour Kuroko, bleu foncé pour Aomine et rose pour Satsuki et par dessus c'est couleur était inscrit » KISEKI NO SEDAI » en blanc.

Le tapis était au milieu de la pièce, un lit aux draps rouge clair était au font à gauche de la pièce avec une commode juste à coté et pas loin du lit ce trouvait un immense baie vitré qui fait presque le mur entier.  
Une imposante armoire ce situait au font à droite de la salle (la porte est sur le même mur que l'armoire) et non loin devant elle se trouvait une autre porte qui devait surement être une salle de bain puis juste en face de la porte ce trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable dessus et juste à coter une petite bibliothèque.  
Akashi entra soudainement dans la pièce sortant Aya de c'est penser. Il avait déjà enfilé son pyjama qui n'était autre qu'un pantalon gris s'avançant dans l'immense salle.

Quand elle le vit elle rougit puis s'avança vers son sac de voyage violet foncé et en sortis ce qui lui servait de pyjama cet à dire un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et un short noir qui ne devait ce faire recouvrir par la t-shirt.  
La jeune fille pris donc ce dont elle avait besoin et pénétra dans la salle de bains.  
Quand elle en ressortis, Akashi l'attendais assis sur son lit puis il énuméra :

Akashi : tu dormiras là !

Le maître des lieux avait dit cela d'un ton sec en pointant du menton le futon qui ce trouvait non loin du lit. Elle hocha vivement la tête et s'y dirigea d'un pas lent, elle s'allongea sur le futon, elle murmura un bref « bonne nuit » et tomba dans les bras de morphe mais elle ne vit (évidement) pas le regard et le sourire en coin de Akashi.

Plus tard dans la nuit Aya fut réveiller par un orage grondant, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit les éclair déchirer le ciel.

Aya : j'espère que ça va bientôt s'arrêter je n'aime pas l'orage !

Aya se blottis au maximum dans le futon, chaque fois que l'orage la surprenait elle sursautais pour mieux se blottir dans les couverture elle finit même par atteindre le fond du futon.

Aya : *se lève du futon j'en ai marre !  
BADOUM (onomatopée de ouf !)  
Akane : KYAA ! *se met en position fœtal et tremble* euh...*regarde le lit d'Akashi* est ce que sa le dérangeras si je m'incruste dans son lit je veux pas dormir toute seule T_T  
? : Tu peux venir a coter de moi si tu veux.

La phrase dites ressemblais plus à un ordre qu'a une demande, ordre quelle s'empressa d'exécuter complètement affolé. Elle s'incrusta donc dans le lit d'Akashi. Mais même si c'est l'empereur qui l'avait « invité » un malaise régnait dans la pièce jusqu'au prochain coup de tonnerre ou la brunette sursauta et se blottis automatiquement contre le rouge qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait et il entoura le corps de la jeune femme de ces bras. Cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'orage ce calme un peu et que Aya s'endormit toujours blottis contre ce corps chaud et elle fut vite suivit par ce dernier.

 _ **Omake (bonus) :**_

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Après cette nuit d'orage, tout le monde se levèrent plus ou moins tard sauf deux personnes et toutes la Kiseki No Sedai était devant le lit de c'est deux personnes les yeux exorbités.

Aomine : On devrait peut être les réveillés ?  
Midorima : Si Akashi nous voit tous devant son lit en train de les dévisagées je pense que notre entraînement serais triplés voir quadruplés dit-il en remontant ses lunettes  
Kise : Ayacchi T_T * sniff *  
Kuroko : Kise-kun tait toi tu vas les réveillés  
Murasakibara : Kise-chin tu veux une chips ?  
Kise : Ayacchi !  
Akashi : Vous continuer à jacasser comme ça et vos entraînement seront tel que l'enfer serais mieux !  
Tous : glups...  
Aya : ngh... Bonjour * baille * Que ce que vous faites là ?  
Et tous partirent sans demandez leurs reste pour faire leur entraînement qui va durez longtemps.  
Aya : euh...  
Akashi : tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît ?  
Aya : huh ? * regarde Akashi et remarque leur position Hiiiiiiii je suis désoler * tombe du lit * AIE !  
Akashi : * (rigole un peu) *

En effet Akashi était couché sur le dos et Aya était sur lui en boule et quand elle c'est réveiller elle c'est redresser de sorte à être assise sur le bassin d'Akashi et les mains sur son torse puis elle à rougis puis en essayant de ce dégager elle c'est affaler par terre.  
Après s'être préparer, le capitaine de la génération des miracles et la jeune fille rejoignirent les autres qui eux s'entraînait en rigolant et en se bagarrant mais ces dernière cessèrent vite quand ils virent Akashi arrivés.  
Aya : tu fous les jetons à tous le monde dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.  
Finalement elle se passe bien ces « vacances »

Fin

* * *

 **J'èspère que ça vous à plus, signaler moi les trop grosses fautes d'orthographes et...euh...bah...**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
